Lickshipping
by sarcasticrocker86
Summary: First ever Bakura/Millennium Eye fic. One-shot drabble. For Donteatacowman.


**A/N: **Request written as a Christmas present for _**Donteatacowman**_. I doubt I did her idea justice. Allow me to go cry in the corner.

But hey, feel free to enjoy, yourself.

* * *

He had to wonder about these things.

Things that might be silly to contemplate. Things that might be down right insane. Things that, if mentioned allowed, might bring strange stares even from people who understood the concept of the Millennium Items.

Still, though, he had to wonder.

How much of his past did he truly remember? After all, the Pharaoh was thrown back into reality with his memory nothing but a thousand shattered pieces on the ground. Why not, then, the pondering man considered, could his own memory be lacking? What if there were parts of the game omitted from his mind? Players of his past lost on the board?

His point was, of course, who was to say it was only Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and his own host's Millennium Ring that held a powerful ancient spirit indwelling the artifact?

Bah, it was a silly thing to think about, but something to think about all the same.

So here he stood, thinking, the pale fingers wrapped around the newly acquired Eye, staring down at it. The aura of victory swirled around him, warming him as he thought solemnly. Wondering, wondering.

There were plenty of things the thief of the Item still had yet to understand. His memories were a fuzz of confusion, even his own mind was a dark pool of mystery. He knew there was a power he was seeking in the Millennium Items, it simply frustrated him that, at the moment, he could not remember why. What was this power that would be released when he placed them all in the Millennium Stone? What secrets would it unlock? What would he be setting free?

And he could hear whatever it was, pulling him, guiding him along in his mission. Something dark and dangerous and heinous.

Not that he minded it all that much.

Still, as he and the Pharaoh collided in their efforts to destroy one another, the thief felt alone. Even the soul to whom this body belonged was against him, combating him constantly for control, leaving hammers in the thief's skull, and at times even physical shakes. Hosts never seemed to sit _still_ in their slumber, even now, as the thief had remained in control for hours, a tiny bit of the true Ryo Bakura's unrest battered in his soul room. It made the thief's teeth clench.

But he wouldn't allow his "Landlord" to ruin his moment. His focus remained steadfast on the Millennium Eye glinting in the sun as the mortal friends ran off to hurry to their precious homes, blissful in their false sense of security. He didn't need friends. He didn't need anyone.

Still, as his fingers twirled the Eye around, he wished for someone to understand.

That was what he pondered now. Pegasus's mind had seemed pure enough. Few evil things could be done in the name of _love, _he understood despite his scoff at the word. What if there as another player to this game? Another puppet master, residing in the core of this small Item?

Small, yes, but full of power. Size meant nothing when dealing with the Millennium Items. He couldn't afford to underestimate anything.

So he was brought back to his previous question. What if there was another soul residing within an Item? And, watching Pegasus's actions, what if it carried the same goals as the thief, himself? What if it was there to aid him in his quest, rather than hinder like the Puzzle did, as he had originally thought? What if it was a companion? Someone to be there with him in his quest to conquer the Pharaoh?

All of that power, right at his fingertips. And, despite all other sane thoughts telling him otherwise, the possibility of some... companionship, after three thousand years of solitude, always fighting against _something,_ was a comforting thought to the wretch.

Almost drunk in the pride of his victory, almost consumed by his loneliness, he brought the Eye to his host body's mouth, dragging his tongue along the gold. The cold metal meeting his taste buds tingled his senses, causing his eyes to widen in pleasure and surprise. Finally, bringing it away, the thief smirked.

No, he could feel nothing. Not a soul, not a thing other than the power of the Eye, itself, that was now all his. And, despite the disappointment in the brief moment of his still intact humanity, he was content. _The Millennium Eye, my second installment to my collection,_ he thought darkly, _is mine._

He was still alone, but there did remain four other Items still needed to be acquired, excluding the Pharaoh's. Perhaps, the thief satisfied himself in hoping quietly, there was someone to be found in them. The possibility of an-he dare not contemplate too deeply, actual friend for the thief.

He pocketed the Millennium Eye, grinning evilly.

It was something to wonder about.


End file.
